It's The Beautiful Life
by XxMusicxKelseyxX
Summary: Kagome's a Senior in High School, so what's she gunna be when she graduates? Read and find out!


_A/N:I'm going through drama right now so I'm putting my other story on Hiatus while I write this interest piece. No more drama for a while, sorry. I got enough of a degrassi complex already…._

Chapter One: Talent Scout

"Hi, my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, actually, and I always considered myself to be an average teenage girl. I have long curly black hair, brown eyes, and I'm pretty tall too. I go to school at Kamata High in Tokyo, and I have three girlfriends and a boyfriend. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi love to take my shopping, but Hojo gets jealous. I never really liked Hojo, I was basically forced into it by all the pressure. He's obsessed with medicine, and wants to be a doctor. I don't really know what I want to be, even though I graduate soon. Maybe I'll be a lawyer or a teacher or a councilor or something. Anyways, I'm on my way to the movie with Hojo right now, so I'll write later." I closed my diary and switched out of my green and white school uniforms- they make me feel like some sorta sailor scout or something-and got into a simple black shirt with white lace trimming and black skinny jeans. I threw on a belt and put a chain on my belt loops. I felt satisfied with my clothes, but my make up needed work. People always said I didn't need it, but I liked the way it made me feel. I threw my bag over m shoulder and drove to the main theatre.

"Hey Kags, I bought us some green tea! It's like super good for you," Hojo smiled. He glared at me when I asked the man upfront for extra butter (more like oil really) and automatically started munching down. I'd already ate at least a quarter of it by the time we got to our seats. More people glared.

"She must be bulimic, like look at all that gross pop corn she's eating! She acts like she won't get any food for months, like seriously? With that kind of eating behaviors, she should be seriously fat!" Kagura whispered to Kaguya.

"Actually, I just enjoy food and I guess I'm just lucky to have a body that can handle that," I spat back at them then crunched down on more popcorn. I sat back down and watched more trailers until Eclipse came on the screen. I didn't show much interest, but Hojo was intent on watching it. He considered himself "Team Carlisle" because he was _such a dedicated and thoughtful doctor_ but I don't see him getting any humanitarian awards for donating his tons of money to charity or curing cancer while he stays awake because he can't sleep. Talk about insomnia- I thought I had it bad, getting two hours a night!

"That was such an intense fight seen! Did you see Victoria? Did you know it's not the same actress as the other movies? That was just…. Wow." I started ignoring him. He was going on as if I wasn't forcefully sitting next to him for basically two repulsive hours. I'm not getting that time back! I sighed and looked around for an excuse to leave the conversation when I notice a man with silky silver hair look back at me. He was wearing a black jacket and a fedora with sunglasses. He smiled at me, then advanced towards me.

"Excuse me, young man, but may I borrow your date for a few minutes?" Hojo looked at the man, confused as ever, then looked protectively at me.

"No," he breathed, but I followed the man anyways. We walked just a bit down the streets where there were less people. They were in seeing distance, so I knew I was safe though.

"You're beautiful, but I bet you already knew that," the man chuckled, making me nervous.

"That's what they say, but I just say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I don't see it."

He smirked. "Quite the spunk you got there miss…."

"Kagome. It's Kagome Higurashi." I said.

"Well, miss Higurashi, despite your additude you look a lot like one of my employees. I guess it's just the perky little bonus to go with that body of yours." He smiled.

I slapped him. "I am not a whore, you jerk! How dare you even think that? Just what do you think I am, some cheap flimsy?" I yelled. I guess I forgot to mention that I have sorta an anger problem.

"Don't slap me wench, hell maybe I'll decine my offer because I'm JUST as offended! I'm not one of those dirty men, though I do have a friend in that business. I just thought you'd like a nice job as a MODEL!" He yelled. I just stood there in shock. He decided that he didn't have any more time so he just handed me his business card, told me to call him, and left.

A fuming Hojo came up to me. "What did he want? I could see him yelling at you! You're my girlfriend, why'd you leave with him?" He grabbed at my wrists but I pulled back and walked to my car.

"I'll see you at school, Hojo," and with that I drove away.

"Hello, Inuyasha Takahashi's office," a lady said. I had called, and I was super nervous.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, can I talk to him please?"

"Oh, Higurashi! He told me about the incident earlier! I'm sorry for his rudeness, but he's got a short temper. I'm his mother. But yeah, I'll just forward the message to his cell for you."

"Who the hell is it? I'm kinda busy with some- Oh crap, it's Kagome isn't it? Sorry about that, it's just I'm having dinner with an employee and I don't usually find potentials in the streets…."

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if this was just a scam."

"Nah, it's no scam. Total legit, I promise. But don't just take my word for it, come by the office on Thursday and well have an interviewing appointment waiting for you. You know, making sure this is who you are and stuff. Well I gotta go, Ki's getting impatient and it's never good to make a lady wait. Bye Higurashi!"

Did I seriously just get an Interview for any girl's dream job? It may have never occurred to me that I could do it, but I think when I grow up I might just be a model.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I wanted to make this cuz I never saw anything like it. Sorry the chapter's so short, but that's my style. Free, short, and with plenty of room for improvement later on. Thanks for the support, and sorry about my other story being on Hiatus, as I already mentioned. Oh and of course I don't own the characters, or else this wouldn't be a fanfic would it?_


End file.
